my_ranger_teamsfandomcom-20200215-history
Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Power Rangers Dino Thunder (often abbreviated as "PRDT") is the tenth incarnation and twelfth season of Power Rangers, based on the 27th season of Super Sentai - Bakuryū Sentai Abaranger. Synopsis Two soccer players, a computer expert, two musicians, and two science teachers join forces to become Power Rangers and help save the Earth from mutant dinosauric beings that wish to eradicate all human life and return Earth to the age of the dinosaurs. In this season, Tommy Oliver and Frank Oliver, of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers to Power Rangers Turbo fame, returns as a paleontology professor (Tommy) & science teacher (Frank) in Reefside, California. When they assigned five detention students, Conner, Ethan, Lucas, Zoe, and Kira, they end up finding the Dino Gems, paving the way for them to become the Dino Thunder Power Rangers. Conner gains the power of the Tyrannozord, as well as superspeed; Ethan gains the power of the Tricerazord, as well as the ability to make his skin super-strong; Kira gains the power of the Pterazord, as well as a sonic scream; Lucas gains the power of the Dimteozord, as well the ability to be strength. Tommy (known often as Dr. O) and his brother joins the team as the Black Dino Thunder Ranger and the Green Dino Thunder Ranger, and they are also later joined by Trent Mercer as the White Dino Thunder Ranger. During the course of the series, the team adds to its arsenal Zords based on the Pachycephalosaurus, Parasaurolophus, Ankylosaurus, Dimetrodon, and Stegosaurus, the last of which combines with Trent's Zord, a Tupuxuara, to form the Dino Stegozord. Tommy pilots the Brachio Zord, the carrier for all the other Zords. At the end of the series, Conner, Kira, Ethan, Tommy, Zoe, Lucas, Frank, and Trent finished off Mesogog but burned out their Dino Gems in the process. Characters Rangers Other Characters Villains * Mesogog * Elsa/Principal Randall * Zeltrax * White Ranger Clone * Tyrannodrones: Mesogog's Foot Soldiers. * Triptoids: Zeltrax's Foot Soldiers. * Lothor * Izzy & Pupperazi * Zurgane * Kelzaks: Lothor's Foot Soldiers. Dino Thunder Monsters Other Characters/Allies *Lina Demona: Lucas's girlfriend who knows the Rangers's secret as Dino Rangers *Cassidy Cornell: The local High School reporter. *Devin Del Valle: Cassidy's stupid sidekick and cameraman; he has a slight crush on Cassidy. *Hayley Ziktor: Manager of the Cyberspace Cafe, and technical advisor of the Rangers. *Anton Mercer: Trent's adoptive father and Mesogog's alter ego. *Mr. Cormier: Cassidy's boss and employer. *Ninja Storm Rangers **Wind Rangers ***Shane Clarke ***Dustin Brooks ***Tori Hanson ***Daisy Hanson **Thunder Rangers ***Blake Bradley ***Hunter Bradley **Cameron Watanabe *Sensei Kanoi Watanabe Arsenal Morphers * Dino Morpher (Red Ranger/Conner, Blue Ranger/Ethan and Yellow Ranger/Kira) * Brachio Morpher (Black Ranger/Tommy) * Drago Morpher (White Ranger/Trent) * Triassic Morpher (Triassic Ranger - used for Battlizer) Weapons * Tyranno Staff (Red Ranger/Conner) * Tricera Shield (Blue Ranger/Ethan) * Ptera Grips (Yellow Ranger/Kira) * Brachio Staff(Black Ranger/Tommy) * Drago Sword (White Ranger/Trent) * Shield of Triumph (Triassic Ranger) * Thundermax Blaster/Saber (Red/Conner, Blue/Ethan and Yellow/Kira) * Z-Rex Blaster Vehicles * Raptor Riders (Red/Conner, Blue/Ethan, Yellow/Kira and Black/Tommy) * Raptor Cycles (Red/Conner, Blue/Ethan and Yellow/Kira) * Dino ATVs (Black/Tommy and White/Trent) * Hovercraft Cycle (Blue/Ethan) * Triceramax Command Center Truck Suit Upgrades * Super Dino Mode (All 5 Rangers) * Triassic Ranger (Red Ranger upgrade) * Battlized Triassic Ranger (Triassic Ranger upgrade) When the Triassic morpher is given enough dino energy, it unlocks the Battlizer Armor. *Triceramax Command Center was shown on screen but not named. The name "Triceramax Command Center" comes from the toy line released by Bandai in the US. Zords Episode List Trivia *Power Rangers Dino Thunder is the first series since Power Rangers in Space to actually have Rangers attend high school. *The episode "Thunder Storm Part 2" is the first episode in normal and crossover continuity in which the Rangers use almost every single weapon from their arsenals. Known weapons used are as follows: Cycles for both teams, Crimson Blaster, Navy Beetle Antlers, Thunder Staffs, Ninja Swords, Brachio Staff, Drago Sword, Super Dino Mode for all Dino Rangers except Black, Ptera Grips, Tricera Shield, Lion Hammer, Battlizers for both teams. *It is the first season where a Ranger wanted to give up being a Ranger for no other reason than it interfered with his personal life; the second was S.P.D., where Jack Landors really did give up being a Ranger, albeit at the very end of the series. *Episode 4, "Legacy of Power", marks the 500th Episode of Power Rangers franchise, it is a commemorative clip show where Tommy, who had been kidnapped by Mesogog, narrates the exploits of the previous teams. It featured every incarnation of Power Rangers sans Alien Rangers. Most notably, Blue Senturion, Phantom Ranger and Magna Defender didn't appear, nor did Joel Rawlings and Cole Evans unmorphed. The beginning of the episode had the caption "Commemorating 500 Episodes. May the Power live on forever" See also * Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger- Super Sentai counterpart Category:Season Category:Dino Thunder